


Human Angel - Fire In The Supermarket

by cuddlepuss



Series: Human Angel [9]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Fire, Other, Store Evacuation, Trapped, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil disappears as a fire bell rings, Dan is worried until he re-appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Angel - Fire In The Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

> Authors friend appears at own request.

Phil and Dan were out and about in London, wandering around the city streets, looking at the manikins in the windows in all the weird and wonderful fashion outfits of the season, the latest fads in jewellery and food and the many trendy shops, standing hand in glove with hair and beauty salons, pubs, clubs and fitness centres. Dan shuddered mentally at the last ones.

Going into a supermarket to get some supplies, they were at the back of the store, near the in store bakery, when Phil suddenly disappeared from Dan’s side. Figuring he’d just gone up one of the aisles to find something, Dan kept going. He’d almost finished when the fire alarm went off, and the tannoy clearly announced the need for all customers to quickly and calmly leave the store, then assemble in the car park to the front of the building.

On exiting the shop, to Dan’s horror, he can’t find Phil, and the police and fire service have just come into sight, so rescue is a few moments away at least. Frantic, Dan fears the worst as thick black smoke starts to billow from the rear of the premises near where he’d last seen Phil.

Meantime, Phil is in the bakery of the shop, fire extinguisher in hand, tackling a small blaze that broke out in the bread proving oven, having found and switched off all the sources of power to it. Coughing, he finds, once the flames are out, that a baker had been trapped by a falling shelf unit as her colleagues left in a panic. Using heat proof gloves, Phil moves the metal shelves enough for the baker to free herself, and they left the building.

Emerging into the light of day, after the gloomy, smoke filled store, Phil and the baker, Kiki, are blinking, teary eyed with the effects of the smoke, when Dan races up to Phil, full of concern at Phil’s disappearance and apparent encounter with the fire. Waving off Dan’s concern, Phil gives a report of his actions to the police and the baker’s report backs him up. Sending him to be checked up in hospital for smoke inhalation and scorching, Phil, and Kiki, are released later that day.

So, lucky chance, co-incidence, or a human angel. You decide.


End file.
